


Heart Tree

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Spring Blossom [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Spring Blossom Challenge, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Post Series, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Sansa stood in front of the heart tree. She knew it so well by now. She could recall every ripple in the bark, every carved feature, every root poking from the ground. It was her home. It was her family. It was safe.





	Heart Tree

Sansa stood in front of the heart tree. She knew it so well by now. She could recall every ripple in the bark, every carved feature, every root poking from the ground. It was her home. It was her family. It was safe. 

 

“Sansa?” She did not start. She had heard his boots crunching on the melting snow, seen Ghost out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Yes Jon?” 

 

“Are you well?” She frowned. It was not an odd question, but he rarely had to ask her how she was feeling or what she was thinking. They just seemed to know, even if they did not agree. 

 

She turned and faced him. 

 

“Yes Jon, I am well.”  He was close to her and she could see the concern in his dark eyes. “Why do you ask?”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck with an ungloved hand. Spring had come after the Long Night and Winterfell was warming. 

 

“You have been acting odd all day.” He reached a hand out and touched her arm. “You were quiet over breakfast and you forgot you’d organised to view the glass gardens.” 

 

Sansa felt the colour drain from her face. She had hoped he would not notice, that she could get through this day without burdening him. 

 

He raised his other hand to rest on her other arm, holding her. 

 

“It’s- It’s the anniversary of your death.” She murmured, not meeting his eyes. “Davos told me the day and I knew it was coming and I just, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I lost you Jon, and I didn’t know it and I can’t lose you Jon. You can’t go south, I wont lose you again. I can’t.” She stopped when she felt this hand on her jaw. She slowly raised her eyes and looked at Jon. She’d started thinking of him as her Jon lately, since he came home victorious and haunted. Her Jon. Her brave and gentle and strong Jon. 

  
  


“Sansa.” He murmured. His other hand trailed down her arm and gently grasped her wrist. He brought her hand up and laid it on his chest. He wasn’t wearing his usual thick leather jerkin and Sansa could feel the strong beat of his heart under her palm.

 

“I was brought back.” His voice was soft and gentle and deep. “I was brought back. Not to be the Prince that was Promised, or the King of the Seven Kingdoms.” His eyes had never left Sansa’s. “My aunt can do that. She can be the Promise and the Queen. I want to be with you.” 

 

Sansa almost gasped. 

 

“Jon.” She whispered. “You aren’t going?” 

 

“Aye, I’m not going.” 

 

“But the Queen.” 

 

“She’ll rule and rule much better without me.” His thumb brushed her jaw line. “But she’s not my Queen. My Queen is in the North.” 

 

Sansa did not think, she did not plan, she moved forward and gently placed her lips over Jon’s. She felt him freeze a fraction of a moment before responding. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, his other hand got lost in her hair. Their lips moved together and Sansa felt a warmth spread through her chest. 

 

Sansa and Jon stood in front of the heart tree. He is her home. He is her family. They are safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt 'Godswood' but didn't want to do a wedding, i felt like that was obvious and I wasn't in the mood to write it. I hope this is okay! If you have any prompts or suggestions feel free to comment!


End file.
